New World old problems
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto has been a warrior all his life. The death of the Fourth Great Shinobi world war has changed him. Going to a different dimension, Dr. Uzumaki must join the heroes of the Justice League and save the world once more but will he?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DC or Naruto**

 **New World old problems**

 **The formation of the league**

XXX

Naruto was in a sense of the word a warrior, however; the Fourth Great Shinobi world war took its toll. The death and destruction caused by the war brought the cheerful teen to his breaking point. Unable to cope with the horrors he witnessed, the Third Sage of Six Path decided to leave his world. Using a time space jutsu, Naruto disappears for good.

XXX

Naruto appeared in a ally way. He was in a the city of New York. Gathering Intel he found out he was still a minor. The war had changed him. No longer was he a happy idiot.

He was able to forge paper and an identity. "New life, huh Kurama," he thought.

"It is a second chance," said the booming voice of his friend. After a few years Naruto managed to get into Princeton. Deciding to take the non violent route, his Major was medicine. It had been peaceful. However he does not know that he will be needed one more.

XXX

Naruto was at his practice. He was now 28 and was a M.D. He relocated to Metropolis after graduation. Naruto was finishing up with a patent. He sees images in his mind. "Kurama," said Naruto. "What was that."

"Someone is trying to send you a message," said Kurama. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," said Naruto. "I am not involved."

The sky darkness as meteorites slam into the city. What was a peaceful day turned into pandemonium. Naruto looked on as the man of steel Superman and the Dark Knight were fighting some white aliens. Rushing down to the streets, he grabs an Anbu mask and puts it on his face Naruto is charged by several aliens. In a show of martial arts prowess he takes them apart.

Naruto looks up and see Superman and Batman fly off. "Where are they going?" asked Naruto. Naruto find himself surrounded. Walking toward to group of invaders, Naruto disappears and they all fall down decapitated. He sees several civilian being shot at. "Damn me and my hero complex."

Naruto engages several of the aliens. He takes out the advance forces then moves on the to the rear guard. The troopers fighting the alien gain inspiration from Naruto's performance.

Naruto sees a winged woman falling. He catches her and lays on the ground. She tries to gets up. "You're hurt," said Naruto. His hand glow green and the scorch mark on the woman wing disappears. "Now we can fight."

The two head back to the fray. The advance forces were defeated. The small group of heroes appears on the cliff. Naruto knows two of them. Green Lantern and the Flash. That includes Batman and Superman. The two females and a green skinned alien he was not familiar with. "It's a good thing you all came," said Superman.

"I doubt that was coincidence," said Naruto looking at the Martian.

"You are correct, warrior," said the man. Naruto eyes narrows.

"How do you know of that?" asked Naruto. "I am no longer a killer."

The heroes looked on. "You can't deny your past, or yourself."

"Can someone tell, me what going on," said the Green Lantern.

It's an invasion," said the alien. "Thousand years ago, my planet of Mars was peaceful, until they came.'

"They attacked without warning, capturing many of my people. We soon learned the ways of war. It was costly as the these white martians had the ability to take their victims energy and abilities. In a last ditch effort we sent a commando team to trap them. I was the only survivor."

What a minute, none of those astronauts said they found life up there," said the speedster.

"Maybe some pencil pusher in Washington kept it classified," said the Green Lantern.

"Maybe they never return," said Naruto. "President Carter, weakened our military for the advance forces. Similar to black ops.'

Superman's eyes widen. "I doomed our planet."

"You were duped, thinking it was for peace," said Naruto.

"What about the nerve gas?" asked Flash.

"Would be useless, without known how it would effect everyone on this planet," said Naruto. "The only choice here is to hit those factories. The fact they attack at night, mean they must not like the sunlight."

"This is no job for amateurs," said the Green Lantern looking at Naruto and the black haired female.

"First let's introduce ourselves," said Superman.

"I am Flash," said the speedster.

"Superman."

"John Stewart, not sure why I am telling a bunch of amateurs."

Diana growls. "Princess Diana of Themyscira."

"I would recommend not to insult her," said Naruto. "Amazon are a proud society of female warriors."

Naruto looks around. "Dr. Uzumaki."

No codename?" asked Flash.

"Don't need one," said Naruto. "We all know Batman."

"I am Shayera Hol," said the winged woman. "What is the plan?"

"We split up," said Naruto.

Flash runs up to Diana. "Dibs."

"You with me," said Stewart.

"I agree. A fast hit a run team," said Naruto. "Superman and Shayera for a powerful team."

"Diana and Batman," said Naruto. "I am putting you together cause Batman is the most experience hero and can help Diana in her role."

"J'onn and me would be stealth, in an out," said Naruto. Batman looked at Naruto. "What?"

"You must have fought before," stated the Dark knight.

"Personal."

XXX

Naruto and J'onn where flying. "I can tell you are a great warrior.'

"I was a great warrior. I have seen the horrors war and just want to be left in peace," said Naruto.

"Do you have regrets?" asked J'onn.

"Regrets, tons," said Naruto. The two land near a factory. "I recommend a diversion."

"Any idea?" asked the Martian.

Naruto smirks. Naruto goes through hand seal. "Earth Style: Earth Camouflage."

"Impressive," said J'onn as he turns invisible too.

XXX

The flash and Jon Stwert where in the Malaysia factory. "Here is the plan," said the Lantern.

"I got this," said Flash cocky. Flash runs up but the ground is shot beneath him.

He was saved by Jon.

XXX

Superman and Hawk Girl were in the main factory when they were ambushed. They are shocked into unconsciousness.

XXX

Diana and Batman were sneaking into the factory. They found the crystal but are attacked. Diana tries to save Batman but the door close separating them all you hear is blaster fire.

Naruto stops. "Batman has fallen," said J'onn. "We must hurry."

Naruto looks ahead and sees several aliens. "They have us surrounded," said the blond. He goes through hand seal. "Water Style: Water Shock wave."

A torrent of water is seen and drowns the white Martians. J'onn grabs the crystal and the two fight their way out.

The two get to the cliff over Metroplis. They see Jon Stewart. Flash and Diana, looking at the city. "Where's Batman?" asked Jon.

"He fought to the end," said J'onn. "We should go in."

"Not all of us," said Naruto. "If they take us out or capture us, we're done for."

"What do you recommend?" asked Jon. "You have yet see any conflict."

Naruto looks at him with dead eyes. "The doctor is a mask," said the blond. Jon was take aback by the look.

"Alright."

"I will stay behind and make sure there is someone still willing to fight," said Naruto.

XXX

The heroes enter the building. They sees Superman and Hawk Girl hanging on the wall. "You should not have come," said a weak Superman.

The heroes are shocked and are knocked out.

Outside Naruto nods his head. "It is time."

XXX

The heroes are now prisoners. "Earths mightiest heroes," said the voice of President Carter.

"Naruto was right," said Superman."You tricked me into disabling earth defenses."

"You where so eager," said Carter. "Your planet is our. All hail the Imperium."

A giant ship land in the factory. A grotesque alien appears. "J'onn Jones. You have deified us for centuries.'

"I won't bow to you or any of your kind," said J'onn

"We will see," said the alien. The factory shakes. "Report."

A white Martian runs in. "We our under attack."

"How many?" asked the fake Carter.

"One man," said the Martian.

The screen appears and they see Naruto taking out score of Martians. He is no longer in his doctor robe. Full Anbu armor. The grace of his movement as he takes out each solider. "Send all units to eliminate him."

Naruto looks up and fires chakra bullet from his finger like a gun destroying the camera.

"Now," said J'onn as the ceiling is destroyed and Batman jumps down.

"Stop him you fools," shouted Carter.

Naruto blows open the door. He is quickly surrounded. Eye each alien, he takes out a Katana and starts to cut them to pieces. Naruto looks up and sees Batman put the crystal in the slot. The smoke stops and the sun shine through. "Rasengan Bullet.'

Firing and Rasengan in to the ceiling the sun shines down burning the aliens. The rest of the Heroes are freed and quickly attack the invaders. The Imperium trying to escape but is pulled back by J'onn Jones. "Why fear the sun. Does it burn your flesh?" asked J'onn

The Imperium knock J'onn away and heads to his ship. The fake Carter grab. "Take me with you?"

"Unhand me worm," said the leader of the invader as the Martian falls down and is burned.

Naruto sees the ship leaving. His eyes change to the purple rings of the Rinnegan. "Universal Pull," said the blond as he pulls the ship down. Forming a Rasenshuriken he throws it at the downed ship destroying it. "Looks like we win," said Flash.

Naruto walk away. "Where are you going?" asked Diana.

"I have o reason to be here," said Naruto. "The rest of you can handle it here.'

XXX

On the TV the general was talking to the reporter. "We avoided a disaster, what about next time."

Batman was sitting in the Batcave. "I wonder."

A few weeks later the heroes who stopped the alien invasion appeared in a space station. Naruto was walking around deep in though. Diana was sipping on a milkshake. "They didn't have these back home," she said. She sees Naruto sitting by himself. She walk over. "What is on your mind?"

"I have don't think I belong," said Naruto. "You are all heroes who have yet to take a life. Maybe Stewart since he was in the military. Me, my hand are stained with the blood of thousands. Directly or indirectly."

"What do you mean?" asked Diana.

"I am an assassin a former Shinobi," said Naruto. "That is why I became a doctor, to use these hands to heal rather to then kill.'

"Are you remorseful about the lives you took?" asked Diana.

"I am, I live with the guilt for year and for years to come. Can I forgive myself, No," said Naruto. "I will help if needed but I will not join."

Diana looks at the blond with sadness. "We are here if you need to us."

"Thanks," said Naruto.

Superman walks up. "You can join when your ready," said Superman. He hands him a divice. "We will contact you if we need help. Leave your past behind."

"I will do my best," said Naruto. "Good luck Justice League."

XXX

End

 **A/N: I will do some episodes and some non episodes. My own story line. I will try update as much as possible but we will sees In terms on the Rikudo Sannin story. I am stuck with where to go with it. I will try to update it. Should I do a wedding with Kurenai or go straight to the fourth war let me know with a review.**


	2. The Amazonian Island

**I don't own DC or Naruto**

 **New World old problems**

 **The Amazonian Island**

Xxx

Naruto was at his office. Looking over medical reports of a patient with cancer. It was stage one and he had set up surgery for his patent. He was leaving for the day when, his communicator goes off. "Naruto here what's up."

"This is Batman, Naruto we have a criminal named Metallo taking on Superman and Supergirl," said the Dark knight. "Can you assist?"

"Understood," said Naruto. Naruto quickly transforms into the Heros Shinobi. He heads to the battle and sees a streets torn up.

Both Superman and Supergirl were down on the ground. He sees a green rock inside Metallo's chest. He appears in front of the attack in a wind body flicker. "I think that is enough fun for you," said Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked Metallo.

"You can call me Shinobi," said Naruto. "Shadows Clone jutsu."

Two clones of Naruto appears. "Heal them," ordered Naruto.

The clones grabs the heroes and takes them away. "Come back here," shouted Metallo.

Naruto appears in front f the cyborg and send his skidding back with a punch. "I am your opponent."

Reappearing Naruto destroys the Kryptonite in Metallo's chest shutting him down. Naruto casually walks away.

XXX

Naruto sees Superman and Supergirl fully healed. "Glad you ok," said Naruto.

"Thanks, what happened to Metallo?" asked Superman.

"I shut him down," said Naruto.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Superman.

"I am going to Africa to help the crisis over there," said Naruto.

"Alright," said Superman.

XXX

Naruto was at Metropolis airport. "Flight boarding to Air Africa," said the loud speaker.

Naruto boarded the plane and it took off. Looking on the screen that showed the route he saw that was over the pacific ocean. "Attention passengers. This Plane is now under the operation of the Red Claw Terrorist Organization. The plan takes a nose dive as the passengers start to panic.

"Grab a parachute," said Naruto as the people jumps out with their parachutes. "How did they sneak on board?"

The Naruto is the only one in the plan other then the pilots. He sees a bomb underneath a seat and it explodes.

XXX

On a island a blond haired female was riding a horse. Looking down she see a body with burned clothes and charred skin. "A man here?"

Naruto opens his eyes and sees the blond female. "Tenshi." He passes out.

"You highness, said another female. "Who is this?'

"Take him to our healers," said the blond. "Once he is healed we will ask him."

XXX

Naruto wakes up. "Where am I?"

"Good your up?" said a angelic voice. Looking around Naruto sees a red haired female.

"Can I ask your name Miss?" asked Naruto.

"Name hold too much power just to be given," said the female.

"Then I will earn it," said Naruto.

"Doubt a man will have that privilege," said the red haired. Naruto rose an eye brow to the comment. "The queen wants to ask you some questions. I recommend you answer."

The blond haired female walks in. "Your highness," said the red haired female.

Naruto gives a small bow. "You must be the queen I hear about," said Naruto.

"I will be asking the questions," said the blond. "Queen Hippolyta."

"I see," said Naruto. "Ask your questions.'

Name?" asked Hippolyta

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"How did you get on the island?" asked the Queen.

"Not by choice. The plan I was on was taken over. I had everyone jumps out while I stayed behind. I am surprised to be alive," said Naruto.

"Where are you from?" asked Hippolyta.

"The United States, I am a Doctor," said Naruto.

"Do you know of my daughter?" asked the queen.

Naruto thinks then realizes who she is talking about. "You must mean Diana."

"Where is she?" asked Hippolyta almost pleading.

"She is safe," said Naruto. "I fought beside her a while back. She is brave and strong woman. I am not surprised considering who raised her, your highness."

"That is all the question for now," said the queen. "For the safety of my island you will have to stay here permanently.'

"I cannot your highness," said Naruto. "I have patents I have to help."

"I cannot let you leave," said the queen. "You can wonder the island. But that is all."

"Fair enough," said Naruto. "Do you have any clothes. I can wear, I would rather not be naked."

"Danna, bring our guest some pants and a tunic," said Hippolyta.

XXX

Naruto was in the outskirts of the island. He was wearing traditional Greek white tunic He was escorted by Hippolyta "This will work," said Naruto he goes through hand seals. "Wood Style: Wood Building jutsu."

A cabin is set up. Hippolyta eyes widen. "What power," she whispers.

"Is this far enough from the main city?" asked Naruto.

"That is good. You can come to the town to shop and trade, but that is all," said Hippolyta.

"Alright," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was meditating. "A prisoner on an island of hostle female."

"You're lucky," said Kurama. "They normally kill any man who comes to the island."

"You might be right," said Naruto. "I will have to make the most of it."

Early the next day, Naruto grabs a kunai and and goes to hunt. He spots a bear and kills it. It did not see what hit it."

Killing a few more bears and catching fish. He collect the pelts from the bear and heads to the cabin. An Amazon warriors walks up to the cabin. "Why do we have to check up on this man?" asked one of them with disgust.

"I don't know. The queen ordered it," said the others one. Getting to the cabin, they see Naruto going through several katas.

He senses them. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes we are here to check up on you," said the least hostile amazon. "What were you doing?'

"Training," said Naruto.

"Pfft, yeah right," said the other one Amazon. "Bet I can take you."

"Arrogance has defeated many men and woman," said Naruto.

"Scared," taunted the Amazon.

"Not really," said Naruto. He motions the two to follow him. "Rules?"

"What are you talking about?" asked the Amazon.

"I am a man of honor," said Naruto. You list the rules of this spar, I will follow them."

"No kill shots," said the female. "First one to yield or get knocked out loses."

"Alright," replied Naruto. The two took their stances. The Amazonian warrior brandishing her sword. Naruto takes out his kunai.

The Amazon warrior charges Naruto forcing him to weave in and out of the attack. The sword slashes down but is blocked by the kunai. "What's wrong man," spat the Amazon. "Your holding back."

Naruto disappears causing her to stumble from the lose of the weapon lock. "All that talk," said Narut. The female warriors is sent back by a kick to her chest. "You underestimated you enemy. That will cost you the match."

Naruto appears next to her with a kunai to her throat. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Yield," said Naruto. "The match is over. Learn from this fight and get stronger."

XXX

After the amazons left, Naruto sighed. "This is getting troubling.'

"She will comeback for a rematch," said Kurama.

"I know," said Naruto. "Hopefully, she learned her lesson."

XXX

At the palace, Hippolyta was byond furious. "You picked a fight!" she shouted. "Not only that, you lost."

The Amazon reported what happened. "I underestimated him. It won't happen again," said the female.

"It will not," said Hippolyta. "He is a guest and will not be harassed."

"He is man," said the warrior. "They can't be trusted."

"You were the one to instigate the spar," said Hippolyta. "I have a discussion with Hera."

"What?"

"He is someone important to the Gods and Goddesses," said Hippolyta. "Artemisia."

"Yes yours highness," said brown haired female.

"Summon the man here," said Hippolyta.

"Yes your highness," said Artemisia.

XXX

Naruto was wondering around the woods. He hears fighting. He sees a brown haired Amazon fighting several tigers. He sees hergetting slashed by the claw. He jumps down and catches her and unleashes Saki on the animals causing them to flee. He takes the young warrior to his cabin.

Artemisia woke up and found herself on a bed wiyh a bandages on her leg. "Your up."

"Why did you rescue me?" asked Artemisia.

"You wanted to die?" asked Naruto. "Don't think you where suicidal."

""Was not expecting a man to rescue me, for nothing in return," said the amazon.

"I am different," said Naruto. "I take it this is not a social call?"

"Queen Hippolyta has summoned you to her palace," said the Amazon.

"Are you good to travel?" asked Naruto.

"I will be fine," said the Amazon.

"We leave when you're ready."

XXX

Naruto was chatting with the Amazon. "You seem less hostile then your sister," noted Naruto.

"I am more open-minded," said the Amazon. "Doesn't mean I trust you."

"Fair enough," said Naruto. The two get to the palace with the Amazons keeping their distance. Heading the throne room, Naruto sees the queen. "Your highness."

"Welcome," said Hippolyta. "I just heard from my Amazon that you sparred with her."

"I did," said Naruto. "Is that a problem."

"No, but I am now curious how strong you are," said the queen. "What skills do you have."

"I can not tell you all of my skills. But I have superhuman speed, strength, I can heal most injuires of myself and other and I use chakra for my long range attack."

"Chakra?"

"Spiritual and physical energy that is used to perform ninjutsu," said Naruto. "I can not tell you any more then that."

"Very well," said Hippolyta. "I will have someone escort you back."

"Thank you, your highness."

XXX

It has been several weeks since Naruto was held on the island. During that time. Some Amazons have warmed up to him while others still had an air of distrust. Naruto did not know he will have to fight again.

XXX

End

 **A/N: Taking a different route from my other stories. Anyway hope you all enjoy this.**

 **I have three books out look for James Terzian on Amazon. It is The Lord of Shadows trilogy ebook is cheap 4.0 review average. On first book**


End file.
